Smoke Screen
by Frigg Song
Summary: Warren Peace was given a second, third, and forth chance. All of which he promptly ignored. Fed up with his hot temper and flame throwing, Principal Powers offers him one last avenue. Warren/OC. A terrible summary, I know, but give it a try...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Skyhigh. But I really _really _wished I owned my very own Warren Peace. Ugh! Could that guy be any hotter, literally and figuratively? It's practically a crime to be that delicious looking. Sigh...

**Note:** GAH! My muse is off the charts these days! I have bits and pieces of each of my stories just sitting in my brain screaming to be let out, but this plot line kept getting in the way! I'll ride this Skyhigh wave for as long as I can and still try to update my other writings going on. So here goes nothing!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: <strong>

Olive Branch

"It seems to me Mr. Peace, that we are at an impasse."

Principal Powers paused mid-pace to briefly glance at the brooding teen slumped behind the desk. He looked unnatural, like a coil wound to tight. His black hair and clothing gave a sharp contrast to the white washed walls of the Sky High Detention Room. She shook her head at the sight, such potential buried beneath years of antipathy and bitterness. Warren Peace had aged far to quickly in his young years. But having a Super Villain as a parent could do that to a child. The knowledge that your sire, the one whom nature chose to protect and love you was instead so entirely obsessed with world domination that they rather embrace destruction than parenting, would have that effect on a number of adults let alone a seven year-old boy. She felt bad for the kid. But enough was enough. Olive branches could only be passed so many times before the tree was stripped bare. And Warren Peace was down to his last twig.

"This is the third fight I've pulled you out of in as just as many weeks. It seems your going for a record."

He stayed silent; refusing to meet her admonishing stare. Instead, the 18-year-old son of Barron Battle continued to pick the frayed wood splintering off the edges of the desk. Principle Powers refused to soften her resolve.

"You're lucky young Mr. Chaplin suffered only minor burns and a black eye. He-"

"He started it." Warren growled, his eyes barely flickering in her direction before returning to the wood shavings slowing piling on the floor. The school educator stopped and placed her hands on her hips, tilting her head to the side.

"Really?"

There was no answer, only the _scccraapp sscccraapp _as more and more of the desk was whittled away.

"What about Brant Haversham? Did he start it too, last week in Save the Citizen?"

The scrapping got louder.

"Or Simon Chanter, in Mad Science?"

The scrapping stopped as Warren braced his hands on either side of the desk in a white-knuckle grip.

"And Caleb Symonds, standing in line for lunch, last month? What did _he_ do, Mr. Peace, to warrant a broken-nos-?"

Before she could finish the sentence, the pyrokinetic pushed back from the desk, causing it to spill over onto its side as he stood, breathing heavily. If the rooms specially designed power inhibitor had not been activated, Principle Powers would've bet her pension he'd be steaming if not fully enflamed.

"Listen," She pulled herself up tall, smoothing out the lapels of her tailor made cream-jacket as if there wasn't 195 lb's of pure testosterone fueled muscle pacing like a caged bull in front of her. "You're only 8 months from graduating."

Warren merely stretched his neck from side to side, the red streak in his hair catching across his furrowed brow.

"The school board wants me to expel you. The parents of those students want me to expel you. _I _want to expel you."

"Then do it." The teen crossed his arms, his legs braced apart.

Principal Powers fought back her smirk...almost.

"No."

"_No_?" Warren dropped his arms to his sides.

"You heard me Mr. Peace. I said 'No.'" She couldn't help but smile, a little to brightly some might say, but a smile none-the-less. "You want me to expel you. I cannot fathom as to _why_ you want me to, but your trying very hard to force my hand."

"If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't." He said lowly, giving a half smirk.

"Which is why I'm giving you one more chance." The smile faded from Warren's face, melting into a blank chill at the Administrators words.

Principal Powers noted the change with a nonchalant shrug.

"I remember you having quite a bit of difficulty with power control when you first arrived at Sky High." She began to pace once more. "But as we can now see, you've managed to wrangle it in pretty well, unlike your temper." She couldn't resist that last comment.

Warren bit the inside of his cheek. "So what."

"I have a student who seems to be experiencing a bit of difficulty herself. And I was wondering if you would like to offer your services as a coach?"

"No."

"Pretend I didn't phrase that as a question." Principal Powers smiled again, showing her pearly whites off to perfection. "You **will** be coaching her, or I **will** be forced to do something I'd rather not."

"Expel me?"

It bothered the educator how excited the student seemed to be at the thought of expulsion.

"Not quite. Let's just say it involves Boomer, a megaphone, and lots of cardiovascular exercise. If you won't help me help you, I'll just make it so that you're entirely to busy trying to breathe rather than start fights. Do we have an accordance Mr. Peace?"

Warren dropped his head as if in defeat. After a few ruminating seconds he raised his eyes, his face lit with a smile that could only be so connivingly boyish and charming, it was positively evil. And for the first time since she stepped into the Detention Room five minutes ago, Principal Powers felt unsure of her decision.

"When do I start?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Like it? Hate it? If you want to read more REVIEW!


End file.
